


Five Years Later

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cliffhangers, Drama, F/M, Family, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Minor Mai/Zuko, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, POV Zuko (Avatar), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Five years of marriage, of children, of finally a good kingdom after a hundred years of corruption and violence--but Zuko's world comes crashing down all too easily just the same.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 10





	Five Years Later

"Pr--" The soldier took a deep breath and quickly corrected himself. "Firelord Zuko." He bowed. "General Quynh has ordered me to report to you early. I realize this might not be the best time, what with the new baby and all, but--"

"We understand. Speak." I murmured. My wife Mai cleared her throat and glanced at me then, cradling our newborn daughter close to her. Meanwhile, our two-year-old son tugged on my robe until I scooped him up in my arms. I took a moment to just breathe in the scent of his hair; he reached up to touch the side of my face, my scar...

"This might upset you, my lord." the soldier said. 

I felt annoyance rising in the pit of my stomach. I knew this man meant no disrespect, and I didn't want to cause a scene, but I wasn't really known for my patience either. Not many people in the Fire Nation were. Mai touched my shoulder though, and I took a deep breath. "Proceed, soldier."

The soldier gulped. 

"...we-we've found information on the whereabouts of your mother, my lord."


End file.
